


To Call Your Own

by XtaticPearl



Series: Tumblr prompt works [4]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: Steve and Tony have lived through years together but that doesn't take away the allure of spending an entire day together.





	To Call Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Old Tony and Old Steve cuddling and spending a quiet night at home.

They’re a day away from the next trip and two since the last one when Tony suggested it. 

They were still under warm sheets, Steve’s left arm under Tony’s head and his other hand reaching to brush back Tony’s stubborn grey lock of hair that fell onto his eyes. He loved the colour on his husband, the settling of dark with light in a way that just fit. His own hair had just lightened but Tony’s had somehow brightened him. 

Softened his smile and eyes in a way that made Steve’s heart beat surer. 

“Anything special?” he asked, brushing back the hair and letting his fingers rest gently on the temple. A light brush of skin right over the part that had held so many and lost a few memories they had built over time together. The part that was as uniquely Tony as his soul. 

“Do we need something special?” Tony asked, scooting up higher till his head rested right over Steve’s chest, guarding his heart, “I thought we were special enough on our own, honey.”

“Agreed,” Steve bent his head just enough to brush his nose over Tony’s hair absently, “But you do usually have a special reason apart from just us.”

Tony stayed silent and Steve enjoyed the moment for whatever it held. Warmth, friendship, love, and a million atoms of gathered knowledge made of just him and his husband - silence was good, he had realized somewhere around the fourth year of wearing Tony’s ring on his finger. They had grown out of the boxes requiring words at all times and that made him pause at times. They hadn’t been lucky, really, anybody who had known them would say that but they had been blessed. Enough to reform and create an element that made them both tick. 

Love, he thought to himself fondly and pressed another kiss to Tony’s hair. Belief.

“I was thinking,” Tony spoke and Steve felt his calloused fingers brush against his stomach, soft and familiar, “We could cook some lunch and brush up on the old CSI tapes. You could even draw me that portrait I commissioned you for Christmas.”

“I don’t recall it being a _commission_ ,” Steve laughed and made a face when Tony looked up to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, “Is this the payment?”

“I don’t recall getting a payment for modelling last month,” Tony countered and Steve traced the laugh-lines that had begun turning into comforting wrinkles, the nick on Tony’s jaw from when he had been gesticulating wildly with a fork, the sharp lines of his face setting into an easy smile. It hadn’t been this easy years ago but it hadn’t become easy with just time either. It had taken effort, compromise on bathroom space, rearrangements of bedroom cabinets, tempered arguments of medicines for bones and lungs. It had taken partnership and a life, but it had been worth every line they had written together on their skins. 

“Fine, it’ll be a mutually benefiting deal then,” Steve replied and saw Tony’s eyes warm up more, a little muted in their electric blue now but still him. Still the star-touched eyes he had fallen in love with an entire lifetime ago. He didn’t wonder anymore if Tony saw the same wonder in his own more rigidly set eyes. Years of fond looks, comforting kisses, fiery gazes locked and brimming loved words had taught him the answer. 

“It’s a date,” he promised and felt Tony settle in closer in his arms, prepared for yet another day of simply loving the man he had grown to call his own. 


End file.
